save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgar Van Bryle
Creator: Skye-Tony Where he comes from is unknown but based on his looks, he is possibly from the wild west. Edgar's age is unknown to everyone. Even to himself. But what happened to him, he never forget. Edgar was a police officer back in the time of being human. He was a sheriff and did not like criminals. He was known for how quickly he could capture them. They called him the Speedy Sheriff. One day, a pair of criminals came to his town and started shooting up the place. He quickly went over to them and told them to leave. He embarrassed them in front of the town by killing the leader. The leader's second in hand promised to return. He would have his revenge. A year went by. On his wedding day, as he was preparing to be at the altar, he heard a very strange and unfamiliar noise. He grabbed his revolver which he calls Betty and ran outside to see the criminals from the year before approaching with strange weapons. The leader whom he had killed and buried himself was among them. How is this possible? There leader was dead. I shot him myself.... The leader held Edgar's bride in one arm and a gun to her head in the other. He shot her and she instantly became a flesh eating robot. Edgar in shock shot the robot and the rest of the criminals. One of the criminals, managed to inject him with an unknown substance that started to destroy his body. He managed to shoot the criminal that had injected him and he collapsed in pain. Doctors from the town couldn't figure out what was wrong with him so they just left him to die. As he laid dying with only hours of his life to spare, a strange man appeared and offered to fix him, But the catch was he had to do his bidding. Edgar reluctantly agreed and was brought to an unknown future, where the strange man fixed his body and equipped him with guns from across different time periods. The strange man was kind to Edgar but started to make his jobs more and more brutal. Edgar appeared after each job to the strange man surprised he was alive. One day Edgar's curiosity drove him crazy and he snuck into the strange man's office. He pressed a button and heard a voicemail from the leader of the criminals ordering the strange man to fix Edgar and destroy him. Edgar instantly became pissed. Since he had gotten the new body, he had been getting insanity issues. This anger threw him off the edge of sanity and turned him insane. He hunted down all of the strange man's associates that helped make Edgar's body and eventually found the Strange man. The strange man finally introduced himself as the criminal's second hand man. Edgar enraged with insanity killed the man in the most extreme and torturous ways. Edgar found the criminal that killed his wife a year later. Edgar laughing as he ripped the criminal piece to piece with his bare hands. Ever since then, Edgar used the time traveling device that the strange man used to fix Edgar and did massive murders around the timelines. After doing a mass murder in a certain timeline, he eventually ran into Draeth and became friends with him. He now protects Draeth and whoever Draeth considers important.